RGM-79SC GM Sniper Custom (Shimoda Squad Type)
The RGM-79SC GM Sniper Custom (Shimoda Squad Type) is a variant of the RGM-79SC GM Sniper Custom. It was first featured in the original design series MSV-R. Technology & Combat Characteristics The RGM-79SC GM Sniper Custom was an advanced variant of the GM Series mainly used by veteran pilots. Less than 50 units were built, and they were frequently modified based on their pilot's preferences, leading to various custom units being identified on the battlefield. The GM Sniper Custom (Shimoda Squad Type) is an example, it is armed with additional missile launchers to enhance its weaponry, and its backpack is modified with additional thrusters for higher mobility. Armaments ;*Missile Launcher :A pair of mobile suit-use missile launchers are mounted on the backpack of the GM Sniper Custom (Shimoda Squad Type) for heavier firepower. These missile launchers are modified from portable, ground-use units. While the modifications of the missile launchers for equipping onto the machine are simple, the change in the avionics, which includes the Fire Control System (FCS), are not so easy. The FCS for the missile launchers are likely similar to that for close combat, requiring direct aiming/sight on the cockpit monitor screen. Undeniably, the missile launchers are an hasty improvement, but they seem to have certain effect in battle, shooting down enemy units like the Zaku II during the Battle of A Baoa Qu. ;*BR-M-79C-1 Beam Spray Gun :A standard beam spray gun could be stored on a storage rack on the calf of the GM Sniper Custom (Shimoda Squad Type). The beam spray gun featured three fire modes: a basic single shot mode, an area suppression burst shot with a widened beam focus, and a range shot with the ability to cause damage over a wide area. Output 1.4 MW. ;*R-4 Type Beam Rifle :One of the sniper beam rifles used by the GM Sniper Custom, compared to the standard beam rifle, it has a higher focusing rate and a longer barrel. The rifle's barrel, stock and scope can be folded when not in use. ;*Beam Saber :As with most other EFF mobile suits, the GM Sniper Custom (Shimoda Squad Type) is armed with a beam saber for close combat. It is powered by a rechargeable energy capacitor, and uses Minovsky particles held in place by an I-Field to form an effective cutting surface that can slice through nearly any material not tread with anti-beam coating. The GM Sniper Custom (Shimoda Squad Type)'s single beam saber is mounted in a box-shaped device fixed on the forearm, and is thus also known as a 'Box Beam Saber'. It is capable of emitting its beam blade while stored, allowing for direct use, it can also be taken out from its box and used as a handheld weapon. ;*Balzak Type 380mm Rocket Bazooka :An optional MS-use Bazooka developed for the GM Series. Besides having enhanced accuracy due to the sensor mounted on top of the weapon, it is also lightweight, easy to use and has high shooting performance. History Picture Gallery RGM-79MSVRa.jpg RGM-79MSVRb.jpg RGM-79MSVRc.jpg 4442901938 3beccf05e9 o.jpg Shimoda Ram.jpg External links *RGM-79SC GM Sniper Custom (Shimoda Squad Type) on MAHQ ja:RGM-79SC ジム・スナイパーカスタム (シモダ小隊仕様)